


The Diamond Palace

by NitroJen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick goes blonde, Dick goes undercover, Dick hides that he's an omega, Heat House, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution and Sexual Slavery, Omega Dick Grayson, Sex drugs, They're given sex drugs but the sex is consensual, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroJen/pseuds/NitroJen
Summary: Heat Houses, places where elite alphas go to share heats and ruts with highly trained omegas. Dick is determined to shut down the Diamond Palace in Gotham, home to one of the largest omega smuggling rings in the world. To do so, he has to go undercover, but can Jason get over the protective instincts and feelings he has towards Dick Grayson to get him out safely?





	The Diamond Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParzivalHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/gifts).



> Beta'd by empires. Thanks to the JayDick discord for keeping morale high as things were being written!

“You really don’t have to do this,” Jason said for the thousandth time since he’d asked Dick to join him on this case. It was something Jason had stumbled upon while looking for a drug ring, and Dick had been the one to get involved because he had a soft spot in his heart for distressed omegas. 

“You’ve been telling me that all week,” Dick said as the harsh smell of bleach filled the air despite the fan running.

“Yeah but I feel like this is a critical moment,” Jason replied, crossing his arms. “After this you can still change your mind but it’ll be a lot harder.” 

“It’s just bleach, Jason,” Dick lifted the brush and started working the bleach into his hair, starting at the ends and working his way to the roots. “Are you going to keep worrying over me or are you going to help like you promised.”

Jason grabbed the pair of latex gloves off the counter and pulled them on. “I thought I was the one that asked you for help.” He took the bowl and brush from Dick and started spreading the bleach through his silky black hair. He wondered if it would keep its softness through the bleaching process or if it would become rough and straw-like. It shouldn’t matter though, it wasn’t like he got to touch Dick’s hair often enough to say he missed the softness. 

“You did,” Dick said. “And then we discussed how we were going to approach the case and you’ve been worrying over me ever since then. I can handle this Jason.”

“I know you can it’s just-”

“Instinct?” Dick cut him off. “Because I feel like your instincts are a little stronger than they have to be.”

Jason knew the reason for that: Dick has worn scent blockers for almost the entire time Jason has known him. As an omega and a vigilante, Dick had to hide his dynamic from the world so they didn’t take advantage of him. He also hid it from the Gotham public by masquerading as a beta. Dick claimed it was because they were in the spotlight so much, masquerading allowed him to stay out of it enough to not draw too much attention to himself. Jason could see why. Dick was already considered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in Gotham. If he were revealed as an omega, he wouldn’t be left alone. Dick had been raised to stand strong, if he were to come out as an omega, he would lose almost all the authority he had fought to earn. 

It didn’t help that Dick was a high caliber omega, one of the most fertile and ripe, with a scent that caught the attention of every alpha he walked past. Jason was included in that group, and Dick hadn’t been wearing scent blockers around him so Jason could get used to his scent. 

Jason had been following a line of a drugs when he’d stumbled upon an omega heat house. It wasn’t like one of the many he’d seen in his time with the Bats though. Rich alphas from all over the world went to this facility to share heats with trained, high caliber omegas. From the research they had done, this heat house had records that would allow them to bust tons of people, from alphas that took advantage of omegas, drug rings, and omega trafficking rings. 

Their plan was multi-faceted. Dick would escort Dick into the facility under the guise of selling his omega. Dick in turn would infiltrate the facility from the inside. He would collect evidence, give Barbara and Tim access to their tech, and see what state the omegas were in. Jason, a high caliber alpha, would act like a new money alpha looking to share his rut with the best omega in the place. He would choose Dick and then all the bats would take the place down. 

Dick was the only omega in the family, so he would have to do most of the work on the inside. The problem was Jason didn’t know what life was like on the inside for the omegas at this facility. From what he could tell, they were treated well, but it was hard to know how much drugs and manipulation had to do with that. 

“I can smell you worrying about me,” Dick said. “You’re practically growling, Jason, calm down.”

“It’s hard not to, Dick. You’re going into this whole thing blind.” 

“They’re going to think I’m weaker than I really am,” Dick told him, turning to look at Jason. The roots of his hair were already starting to lighten. “If something goes wrong, I’ll be able to get out, or send a signal for you guys to come get me. You’re acting like it’s the first time I’ve gone undercover, Jason.”

It was the first time Dick was going undercover as an omega in a heat house though. Jason wasn’t stupid enough to say it, Dick wasn’t afraid to put an alpha to the floor and make them submit. He had a feeling Dick would do it with bleach in his hair if he had to. Jason made sure there was enough bleach in Dick’s hair before he set the bowl down and took his gloves off. 

Dick turned to face him and he must have seen the frown on Jason’s face because he put a hand on Jason’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. “I’ll keep the comm between us on the whole time,” he said. “That way you’ll know what’s going on. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jason said. 

“See?” Dick asked as he draped his arms over Jason’s shoulders. “Things are much easier when you don’t stress, Little Wing.” 

With Dick’s arms around him, Jason was surrounded by his scent. It was amazing, like peaches and the ocean, and the freedom of flight. The fact that it was the best thing Jason had ever smelled only increased the stress. He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping that they’d somehow get through this without either of their instincts going into overdrive. 

 

-

 

After a few more days of prep, it was time for the drop off. The heat house was in the industrial part of Gotham, hidden away in a section of large warehouses. Jason was stationed on top of one with a pair of binoculars, looking over where the sleek black car was pulling up to the heat house. 

Bruce stepped out, disguised bya suit, dark glasses, and a leash in his hand. Dick followed him and Jason cursed. He looked nothing like the Dick Grayson that showed himself to the world. He kept his head low, blonde hair hanging over his eyes as he stuck close to Bruce’s side. They stopped in front of the door and Bruce pulled out his phone. He reached a hand out and ran it through Dick’s hair. Jason growled when Dick pressed into the touch with a faint purr that fed through Jason’s comm.

The door opened and a woman with a digipad stepped out. 

“Matches Malone,” Bruce said in the heavy Gothamite drawl. 

“Hello Mr. Malone, and welcome to Diamond Palace, where we serve up the best jewels for the world’s finest alphas. Come in and we’ll discuss the deal you proposed.” They followed her through the door and she started explaining things. “Here at Diamond Palace we have all of our omegas trained in pleasing alphas. We can offer omegas in heat or out of heat for ruts or for general pleasuring and company. We have a variety of suites available and omega training facilities and boarding that are top rated in the industry we also…for the services….and massage-”

“Nightwing?” Jason asked as he tapped his comm. “B?” He cursed again. “Oracle, what’s going on?”

“Signal blockers,” Barbara said. “I’m trying to work my way around them, but until Nightwing can get us connected from the inside, we’re stuck.” 

“I thought we were using the best tech for this?” Jason asked. “What if something happens?”

“If B thinks it’s too dangerous, he’ll get them both out of there,” Barbara said. “Until then we can only wait until they’re done.”

Jason sat back and rubbed his face with his hands. This wasn’t going according to plan at all. He had no idea what they were in for. As far as he knew, the “top rated” omega training was still awful. He kept an eye on the door for hours and when Bruce stepped out alone, Jason pinged his comm. Bruce pulled his phone out and pretended to make a phone call. 

“He’ll train for a week. In that time, he should be able to get into the system. I’ll be notified when he’s ready for clients and will send one in as a referral to ‘test him’ and that’s when we’ll move forward. Until then maintain surveillance on the building in case of any incidents.”

 

-

 

“Jason you’re going to wear a hole through the floor, and I’m going to kick you out if you keep growling like that.”

The growl in Jason’s throat cut off. “I’m not growling,” he lied as he sat down in a chair next to Barabara, leg starting to bounce up and down moments later. All of Barbara’s screens were going, some with lines of code, others looking over Gotham. Jason didn’t know how she kept track of it all. “Are you sure you couldn’t hack into their systems?”

Barbara sighed for the millionth time since he got there. “You know as well as I do that they’re using Tor or some other browser like that, and until I get something from the inside, they jump around so much that I can’t keep track of them.” Barbara turned to face him. “Listen,” she said. “We all care about Dick, okay? We’re all worried about him. You need to calm down those alpha vibes because even I can sense them right now.”

“He flew into this blind,” Jason said. “I told him he shouldn’t. He didn’t listen, he  _ never _ listens.”

“You act like you’re surprised by that,” Barbara said. “He’s Dick, he doesn’t listen because listening makes him fall into the omega role and he doesn’t want that. Do you want him to fall into the omega role?”

Jason met her gaze, what was it with the betas and omegas in the family being able to challenge an alpha gaze and win? Probably something about the fact that they were right when they did it. “No,” he conceded, not looking away. Something on the screen pinged and it gave them both a chance to break their staredown.

“Look at that,” Barbara grinned, the sound of typing filling the air. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Jason watched as lines of code appeared on one of the screens and window after window popped up on another. “What’s going on?”

“He managed to get my thumb drive into one of their computers. The thing is, that was the easy part, all he had to do was put it in and make sure the computer was turned on and had an internet connection. The harder part will be accessing the file in the thumb drive where he’ll give me the signal for when you should come.”

“And if he can’t do that, I go in as soon as you have what you need,” Jason said. “I don’t want him there any longer than he has to be.” 

“None of us want that, Jason.” Barbara turned towards him again. “I feel like you’re a little more attached to this than a normal case. I’m going to ask you something, and I’m not going to ask it as Oracle, but I’m going to ask it as the woman that Dick was engaged to: Are there other feelings interfering with what’s going on with this case?”

Jason couldn’t bring himself to look at her, not when his cheeks were heating up and his heartbeat filled his ears. “He’s Dick Grayson,” Jason said. “What do you think?”

“I want to know what you think,” Barbara’s voice was soft. 

“I think he’s stupid for going in there when we could have just taken them down without making it an inside job,” Jason said. “I think he’s stupid for putting himself in a situation where someone else can touch him and do things to him when he doesn’t deserve it. I think Dick Grayson is careful not to let himself be an omega around someone unless they earn that right, and no one in that facility has done anything to get it from him.”

“And?” It was a soft press and Jason knew his feelings were seconds away from spilling out. 

“And I want him,” Jason said. “Because he defies everything people think he should be and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Barbara hummed and placed a hand on Jason’s knee. “I know it can be hard to fight your instincts around him. Dick knows what he’s doing, he knows his behavior confuses people, and he can take advantage of that without thinking that it can hurt people.”

“But I like the way he acts,” Jason said. “The first time he put me down on the mat after I found out he was an omega, I had to hide in the showers for hours afterwards. I’m not supposed to like that, alphas aren’t supposed to be turned on by that, Babs.” Especially not high calibers like Jason. They were the top of the food chain, the strongest alphas meant to attract the strongest omegas. 

“Maybe that’s what makes you two a good pair. Even your inner alpha likes it when he does what he’s not supposed to.” She didn’t mention that Dick was a high caliber omega. They were far and few between, especially one as old as Dick. Normally, they got snatched up within a few years of presenting by high caliber alphas. The only issue was that Dick didn’t seem interested in any high caliber alphas. Either he didn’t like how much the expected omegas to bow to them, or he hadn’t found the right one. 

There was another ping behind Barbara and she turned around to look at the console again. “There he is again. He said two to three days.”

“Can you get what you need in two?”

“For you? Yeah. I’ll make sure I set up a safehouse for you two to go to afterwards to talk. I think he’ll need a safe place to recover depending on what happened, and you two will need to talk.”

Jason nodded, the safehouse didn’t matter, all he could think about was how much the next 48 hours would drag on. 

 

-

 

Jason adjusted his tie again as the car made its way towards the warehouse where Jason had been spending most of his spare time. Not much happened. He put trackers on cars going in and out so Barbara could track them, and he stared at the building hoping that Dick would break himself out. Jason was dressed in an italian cut suit with dark aviators that accentuated how many times his nose had been broken, a gold chain, and slicked back hair. If Jason were a low or mid caliber alpha, he’d want to wear something to enhance his alpha presence. As a high caliber, he didn’t have to worry; Jason had even received training on how to maximize the effects of his presence on people to get what he needed out of a situation. He closed his eyes and tried to get into an alpha headspace, he’d need to ooze out his alpha vibes as soon as he stepped in the door. 

The car pulled up to the side of the building and Jason stepped out, pressing the buzzer and waiting for the door to open. A woman opened the door and smiled at him as she looked down at her digipad. 

“Mr. Bianchi, welcome to The Diamond Palace,” she tapped the screen a few times then brought Jason inside. The facility was nice with thick carpets and low lighting. He inhaled and he puffed his chest out a bit, he had to show her how strong he was so he could rescue his omega. “We’re excited to have you here at The Diamond Palace and we hope that we can offer everything a strong alpha like you desires. Follow me to one of our waiting rooms and we’ll set up which omega you’ll be with tonight.

Jason followed her back through the hallways that resembled something out of a luxury hotel. There were numbered doors with small lights on a panel next to them. “What do the lights mean?” He asked, voice low. 

“The lights are an indicator of if the room is occupied,” she said. “No lights mean the room is unoccupied, one green light means an omega is waiting for an alpha, and one red light mean an alpha is waiting for an omega. You’ll notice that you won’t see many of those. We don’t service very many omegas here, and if an alpha is kept waiting, we consider it a mistake on our part. Two green lights mean that the room is occupied, and two red lights mean that the room is occupied and the alpha and omega inside are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. We offer room service so sometimes an alpha may request something but by the time we get to the room, they don’t want to be disturbed. It happens quite frequently.”

Jason hummed, taking in how many rooms were occupied and the sweet smell on the air. He wondered what would happen if he followed it. 

They stopped at a door and the woman opened it for him. There was a plush couch and a coffee table with water and snacks. There was also a desk in front of that. “Please sit down, alpha,” she purred as she closed the door. She poured a glass of water from the pitcher and handed it to Jason. “Have some water and relax.” She grabbed a digipad from the desk and handed it to him. “We received your request and we wanted to make sure you got set up with the right omega. On the digipad in front of you, you’ll see a few profiles. We don’t have a large selection of high caliber omegas like you requested, but we can offer a mid level if needed at a reduced cost.”

“No,” Jason said as he looked into her eyes. “I want a high caliber omega,” he looked down at the files and growled when he didn’t see Dick. “I have an old work associate,” Jason said as he set the digipad aside. “He recently brought an omega of his here, said he was high caliber and real good. I don’t remember his name, but Matches said he was blonde and real pretty. Blue eyes the color of the ocean.”

The woman hummed and tapped at her digipad. “We do have that omega here, but he’s still in training.”

“I don’t care,” Jason said. “I’m here for a high caliber omega, and I want that one.”

Her smile didn’t falter as she tapped her screen. “Of course,” she said. “If you check your digipad, you can review his file and confirm your selection.”

Jason picked the digipad up and staring back at him was Dick’s face, the sultry look in his eyes and the way his hair was mussed for the camera made blood rush to Jason’s groin. He didn’t even look at the profile before he downed the rest of his water and confirmed his selection. “How long until I can have him?” Jason rasped. 

“We can escort you to the room now,” she said, moving to the door. “He’ll be prepped and brought to you shortly. While you wait I’ll have some champagne delivered.” They moved down the hallway and Jason watched the sway of her hips under her skirt. It was tempting, but not nearly as beautiful as Dick’s plush ass. Jason couldn’t wait to see Dick’s ass again, to see if it felt as plush as it looked. 

Jason shook his head. What was wrong with him? He needed to get his inner alpha under control. He wasn’t actually here to fuck Dick, he was here to get info and get them both out. 

They got to the room and the woman opened the door, “Enjoy your stay, let us know if you need anything.” 

The door shut softly behind him and Jason cursed when he saw the room. There were pheromone candles everywhere, casting the room in a soft golden light. Pheromone candles would only stoke the instincts inside them, they were also laced with uninhibitors, meant to suppress the part of the brain that would tell Jason that having sex with Dick inside this facility was a bad idea. The large bed was in the center of the room and was stacked with blankets and pillows; perfect for nesting. There was also a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, some chocolates, along with condoms and lube. 

He took a deep breath and searched the room for bugs or cameras of any kind. Part of him was appalled at that, why would he want to hide the lovemaking between himself and Dick when it was something to be proud of? The whole world should know. He opened one of the drawers in the nightstand and his cheeks heated up when he saw sex toys wrapped in plastic. He definitely wouldn’t be needing those. This was an info exchange and an extraction.

He didn’t find anything, but to be safe, he took a small black square out of his pocket and set it on the nightstand. He pressed a button and the device started emitting a frequency that they wouldn’t be able to hear, but it would keep any recording devices from catching their conversations. He loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of champagne, sipping at it while he waited for Dick. None of them had heard any updates on Dick’s condition, so Jason would be the first one to know what the training had entailed. 

There was a knock at the door and Jason shot up out of the chair he was sitting in. He set down the glass of champagne. “Come in,” his voice was more of a growl, but he didn’t care. The door opened and in stepped Dick.

He looked amazing. He was clad in a pair of blue silk shorts and that was it. The rest of it was miles and miles of golden skin that glowed in the warm candlelight. There was a caretaker behind Dick, but Jason didn’t pay them any mind. Dick’s head was bowed and he looked up at Jason from between his lashes, blue eyes radiant as they looked into Jason’s. They must have put scent enhancers on him because his scent was so heavy that Jason’s mouth was watering. His omega posture was perfect.

The door shut and Dick turned to secure the lock behind him before stepping forward and pressing into Jason’s space. If Jason had taken off his shirt, their skin would be touching. “You’re growling.” Dick’s voice was breathy and soft. He was looking up at Jason but there was hair in his eyes, Jason reached down and brushed it away. Somehow the hair was still soft even though it was a platinum blonde. Jason stopped. He was growling. 

“Sorry,” he said, the sound cutting off. “The candles are pretty strong.”

“They also pump uninhibitors through the vents and put it them the water,” Dick said as he pressed his face against Jason’s neck, breathing him in. Jason clenched his fists and then reached out and put his hands at Dick’s waist. His skin was so hot. Jason wanted to put a piece of ice on Dick’s perfectly sculpted abs and lick the water off as it melted. 

“Yeah,” Jason whispered. “I’m sorry, you just smell so good, Pretty Bird.” He pressed his nose to Dick’s neck and inhaled the sugar sweet scent. It reminded him of caramel apples and warm nights in bed. He groaned and mouthed at the skin. Dick’s scent filled his mouth and Jason had to fight every instinct that was telling him to bite down. “Shit, Pretty Bird, you smell so good.”

“You do too,” Dick whispered. “You really do.” 

He ran his hands up Dick’s sides and back down again. He had to get back to business. He had to make sure Dick was okay. “Did they treat you well?” 

“They did once I figured out how they wanted me to act,” Dick put a hand on Jason’s chest and started pushing Jason back towards the bed. Jason let him. “It wasn’t bad. Bruce made it so I didn’t have to pleasure anyone. They made me practice on some toys though.” He started unbuttoning Jason’s shirt. “It wasn’t so bad. I’ve had worse prep for cases. How long should it take before we’re out.”

“Maybe an hour,” Jason said as he shucked his shirt off. “Babs is almost done getting the info she needs. Then the rest of the bats will break us out. I’ll get you out of here, Pretty, I promise.”

“I know,” Dick whispered as he pushed Jason down onto the bed and made quick work of taking off his pants and shoes. “I’m sorry,” he said as he climbed on top of Jason, skin like sunlight over Jason’s. “You’re just so...alpha right now and I need it, Jay, I need it so much. I try to push it down when I’m around you but you take your damn scent patches off and you’re aggravated around Bruce and do you know what it’s like to be around that alpha dominance all the time and not be able to do anything? God, Jason, it’s awful. I want to climb you like a tree but I can’t.”

“Fuck,” Jason could feel Dick’s erection against his thigh, the slick from between Dick’s legs wetting the silk and rubbing against it skin. It felt so good. It was the kind of sensation that would haunt him late at night and when he was in the throes of his worst ruts. “You’re one to talk. I’ve been around high calibers Dick, but none of them are as perfect as you. You’re so...not an omega. God the first time you pinned me against the mat, I was so hard. Do you know how many times I’ve jerked off to you pinning me down like that?”

“You like it when I pin you down?” Dick asked, rutting against Jason’s thigh. His eyes glimmered in the candlelight and Jason nodded.

“I do,” he whispered.

“You mean like this?” Dick asked as he took Jason’s hands and pinned them above his head. There was something in Dick’s eyes, like he was expecting to be challenged.

“Yeah,” Jason whispered.   
Dick looked between them and grinned. “You really do like it,” he said. “You’re so hard for me Jaybird.”

“It feels like I’m always hard for you,” Jason said as he mouthed at whatever bit of Dick’s skin he could reach, sucking and licking at it. He felt like a horny teenager, but he didn’t care, Dick felt so good on top of him. “Why do you think I always run off when we’re done sparring.”

Dick hummed and pushed Jason’s boxer briefs down, the cool air on Jason’s cock made him gasp. “You’re so big,” Dick said. “God, your knot must feel amazing. I want to feel your knot, Jason.”

“Then let me knot you,” Jason said. 

“Can I ride you, alpha?” Dick asked, voice breathless. He pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “Can I ride you until you knot me and fill me up?”

“God yes,” Jason said, moving his hands down to cup Dick’s ass. It was firm and plush at the same time and Jason wanted to squeeze it. Dick was so lucky to have such a nice ass, and Jason was even luckier to be able to hold it in his hands. He’d even let Dick sit on his face if it meant he could cup the plump apples of Dick’s ass again. 

“Sit back against the headboard,” Dick said as he adjusted the blankets and pillows around them. It wasn’t a full nest, but it was close enough. Jason adjusted the pillows against the headboard and leaned against them, spreading his legs. Dick slid up and looked at Jason’s cock. “Just a taste,” he said as he leaned down and took the head of Jason’s cock in his mouth. It was warm and wet and perfect. Sparks of pleasure travelled down his spine when Dick hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Moments later he was gone and Jason groaned. 

“Tease.”

“It’s what I do,” Dick slid his hands up Jason’s thighs, his hands were soft. All of Dick was soft. He wondered if they gave him special moisturizers here or if that’s just how his skin was. “They’ve been having me stretch myself.” Dick straddled Jason and he looked down at Dick’s wet cunt, practically dripping and so close to his cock, but not touching it yet. He whined like a scorned dog, resulting in a soft laugh from Dick. “Be patient,” Dick whispered. “I want to kiss you first.”

Jason looked into his eyes again, clear and blue, and so intense that Jason’s eyes slid down his nose, his cupids bow, and finally the rosy pink lips that Jason never thought would touch his own. He hadn’t even allowed himself to dream it, because kissing Dick Grayson was a special type of privilege. Dick was on top of him though, naked as the day he came into the world. 

“Please,” Jason whispered, leaning forward and brushing their lips together. The heat from the shadow of a touch went straight down to his cock and he pressed forward, capturing Dick’s mouth in a kiss. Dick knew what he was doing, sucking on Jason’s bottom lip, sliding a tongue against Jason’s and teasing him for a moment before he deepened the kiss. Jason wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

“I’m going to go down now,” Dick breathed between kisses. All Jason could do was nod; Dick had stolen the words from him. He didn’t mind though, Dick could have them, he could have all of them. He slid down and Jason’s cock was wrapped in warm perfection. Dick’s cunt was slick and tight around him and he moaned, toes curling and fingernails biting into Dick’s skin.

Dick pressed their mouths together again as he started moving. It was like nothing Jason had ever experienced. This wasn’t just sex with an omega, but sex with the perfect omega, the one that he had always wanted and dreamed about. Dick Grayson hid his scent from the world, and so many people had missed out on how amazing it was. 

“You’re perfect,” Jason whispered as he rolled his hips up, matching Dick’s movements so he could drive himself deeper inside. “God Dick, I’ve never met anyone that’s smelled as amazing as you.”

“Says the alpha who leaves his scent all over the cave and drives me wild,” Dick said. “Even Tim has complained about it.”

“You can smell me all you want,” Jason said. “So long as I can kiss you the way you deserve. You deserve to have someone giving you all the attention and touch you need. How long has it been since someone has touched you and fucked you like this, Dick?”

“Never,” Dick whispered.

Jason looked at Dick, eyes wide and mouth open. “Never?” Jason’s voice shook, his fingers twitched on Dick’s hips. How had Dick never been with someone like this. 

“No one’s ever made me feel this good,” Dick said. “No one has ever smelled as good as you do, Jason.” Dick’s hair was pushed back, his face was glistening in the pale light of the room and he knew that while the uninhibitors were making Dick talk, the words were true. Jason had always shrugged off attention from betas and omegas. None of them had been right for him. He’d blamed the pit but then he’d seen Dick. 

“I’ll make you feel good,” Jason said, thrusting up into Dick to emphasize his point. “Anytime you want, Dick. All you have to do it let me know and I’ll make you feel good. I’ll hold you. I’ll kiss you. I’ll let you ride me. Whatever you want and I’ll do it, Dick. I’d even let you fuck me.”

Dick looked into his yes then, a smoldering blue like flames that could melt him if he stared for too long. “You would let me fuck you?” 

Jason moaned. “I would.” He was getting close. He wished he had more of a stamina so he could fuck Dick longer. He had a feeling that when the uninhibitors faded and they parted at the door, this would never happen again. 

“Little wing,” Dick whispered, so fond and sweet. He pulled Jason into a heated kiss, and Jason’s thrusts grew erratic as his orgasm drew closer.

“Dick,” Jason groaned and his orgasm hit him hard, wave after wave of pleasure from his head to his toes, all crescendoing and coming out at one point. He drove up into Dick and he felt his knot catch, swelling as he filled Dick with hot come. “Fuck Dick, you’re taking my knot so well.” That alone sent more pleasure through him. “Fuck.”

“Jason,” Dick’s orgasm came next, a ribbon of come between them that was warm on his skin. Dick rested his head on Jason’s shoulder and panted against his skin. He was glistening with sweat but he smelled so good. Jason pressed his nose to Dick’s scent gland and mouthed there. “Oh my god,” Dick shook his head. “Holy shit, Jay.”

Jason grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them up. “Let’s turn onto our sides, okay?” Dick nodded and Jason adjusted them until they were comfortable on their sides. He pulled the blanket over them. Dick pressed his face into Jason’s scent gland and started purring. Jason felt a burst of alpha pride so strong that he knew Dick could smell it. “Mine.” The word slipped out before Jason could stop it and he froze, knowing that Dick hated it when someone tried to take ownership with him. He’d seen Dick and Bruce have screaming matches over it both before and after he’d died. 

“Yours,” came Dick’s soft reply. 

Jason tipped Dick’s chin up so Dick could look into his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Dick’s nose and Dick grinned, something so bright and pure that he felt like he’d been cleansed. “Have you gotten much sleep?”

“No,” Dick pressed his face into Jason’s shoulder again, burrowing there. Jason pulled the blanket up more. His eyes closed and Jason smiled at how cute it was. Dick was never this vulnerable around him.

“You never take care of yourself, do you Pretty Bird?” Jason asked, a font smile on his face. “I’d take care of you, you know. I’d cook you dinner, make sure you slept, help you do your laundry so your apartment isn’t covered in clothes, we’d also set up a filing system.” It was a domestic fantasy that any self respecting alpha or omega would laugh at him for, but the words kept coming out. Jason had held onto them for so long. He and Dick already had sex. Dick had to know the rest. It only felt right. “If you had a bad day, I’d cook you dinner and then we’d sit on the couch and we’d watch TV. Then we’d go to bed and I’d read to you.” 

By this point, Dick was fast asleep. Jason pet Dick’s hair, listening to Dick’s contented purr and closed his own eyes as a deeper purr thrummed from his own chest. 

 

-

 

The sound of heavy knocking woke Jason up. He muttered a curse and tried to bury himself back under the covers when he felt another warm body against him. He opened his eyes and took in the soft candlelight and stale smell of sex on the air. Dick. He and Dick had sex. He and Dick had phenomenal sex where Jason had spilled almost all of the feelings he’d been holding onto since he was 13. 

Dick stirred against him and groaned, then his body tensed. “Jason?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I think we’re finally clear to go.” He sat up and Dick followed. 

“Would you mind getting me something to wear?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, opening the closet in the room and pulling out a bathrobe. He handed it to Dick along with the undershirt he’d worn into the heat house. 

“Thanks,” Dick slipped out of bed and into the robe. He went to the bathroom while Jason got dressed in silence. When he was done, he grabbed a pair of slippers and handed it to Dick as he stepped out of the bathroom. Jason grabbed the sound fuzzer and they stepped into the hallway where Tim was waiting for them.

“There’s a car waiting for you, Dick. You’ll go back to the cave and debrief. Jason, your motorcycle is waiting.”

“Thanks,” Jason and Dick said at the same time. They looked into each other’s eyes and blushed. 

They walked through the hallways occasionally passing a group of omegas and a few alphas in handcuffs talking about how good their attorneys were. Attorneys would only go so far with the records they had accessed. The information was kept tightly sealed, but it was comprehensive. All they needed was the right in, and Dick had done it.

Jason and Dick stopped at the door feeling raw and exposed. It was impossible to deny that the two of them had sex. Their scents alone had screamed it, but to anyone who couldn’t smell it, the wrinkled clothes and mussed up hair confirmed it. Jason turned to look at Dick, who was looking anywhere but at him. Jason felt his heart sink. Of course Dick wanted nothing to do with him. The uninhibitors, drugs, and pheromones were wearing off. All that was left between them was shame. 

 

-

Interviews were conducted, data was validated, arrests were made, reports were filed, and the case was closed, but Jason didn’t hear from Dick. It made sense, and Jason really shouldn’t have been surprised. It still stung though, to know that he’d shared something so magical with Dick and Dick had rejected him. He didn’t want to push his boundaries by going to Dick and asking why, so he holed up in his apartment, read the most tragic romance novels he had, and tried to pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened. Dick stuck to his patrol in Blüdhaven, Jason stayed in Gotham, and none of the members of the family wanted to touch the issue with a ten foot pole. 

Jason was nursing a beer and another paperback when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and set the book down. It was probably Bruce or Barbara, here to talk to him about what had happened between himself and Dick. He didn’t know which one would be worse, Bruce’s anger or Barbara’s disappointment. Both of them would bathe him in shame that he’d been stewing in for the past week. He was content to ignore the knocking and it eventually stopped. He went back to his novel when something tripped his window alarm. 

Jason groaned and stood up. Leave it to a bat. If they can’t get in the front door, they’ll try one of the windows. Jason had an admonishment ready on his tongue, but it died when he saw who was climbing through his window.

“Dick?”

Dick was wearing a pair of workout shorts with a hoodie and he had a bag of takeout in one hand. It felt like the smiley face on the side of the bag was mocking him. He went over to the window and disabled the sensor. 

“Hi,” Dick said. Up close, Jason could smell him, and god even without the uninhibitors and pheromones he smelled amazing.

“You’re uh...not wearing your patches,” Jason said as he stepped back and looked down. 

“I know,” Dick said as he handed the bag to Jason and left the bedroom. Jason followed him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Dick walked straight into his kitchen and started opening cabinets. “We need to talk,” Dick said. “I think you know about what.”

“Yeah,” Jason said. Dick handed him a plate as Jason unpacked the food and opened the containers. Tim had a theory that Dick ordered different types of takeout depending on his moods: Chinese was a good mood, Italian was a bad mood, Thai was stress, and Romanian meant he was sick. Tim had never said anything about Indian food. Jason didn’t think it was a good sign. He got himself some food and went over to the couch. It was an unspoken rule with Dick Grayson; you didn’t eat at the table, you ate on the couch.

He took a few bites of food while he waited for Dick, it was good. Jason liked Indian, but he’d never found a place in Gotham he really liked. If their relationship wasn’t ruined, he’d have to ask Dick where he got it. 

Dick sat down across from him and set down his plate. Jason followed, looking into Dick’s eyes. 

“So,” Dick said. “We said and did some things at the heat house and I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, throat dry all of a sudden. He wanted to look anywhere but at Dick, but Dick deserved the eye contact right now.

“You said some pretty intense stuff. Did you mean it?”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “I said a lot of stuff, Dick.”

“The stuff you said about taking care of me,” Dick said. “And about my scent. All of it, really. How much of it did you mean?”

“I meant all of it.”

“All of it?” Dick cleared his throat. “Even the stuff that wasn’t typical of an alpha? You weren’t just saying that to make me happy?”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” Jason asked. “Listen, if you hate me and never want to see me again, please just get that part over with. I acted out of my bounds and I’m sorry for that. I got too caught up in the hormones and my fantasies and I’m sorry, Dick. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t hate you,” Dick says. “I was just surprised. You’re a high caliber alpha and the fact that you would be willing to do some of that stuff was different.”

“It’s probably something to do with the pit,” Jason said. “Messed up my brain, crossed the wires.”

“Jason,” Dick leaned in, taking Jason’s hands in his own and giving them a squeeze. Jason stared down at them. “I’ve never met an alpha that’s wanted to do that stuff for me. I’m so surprised because I thought those things I wanted were meant to be fantasies and nothing else. I never thought I’d meet someone that would be willing to let me be the way I want around them.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Jason said. 

“It is,” Dick replied. “But it pushes against the alpha instincts and it’s caused a lot of tension. I’m a high caliber omega, Jason. The alphas I actually feel attracted to are already pretty limited, but the chemicals in their brains that make them high caliber usually make them so infuriatingly unwilling to stray from their instincts.” He shifted so they were facing each other. “What I’m saying is that I like you, Jason. I like your scent, I like that you respect me, I like that you want to take care of me, and I like that you want to do what makes me happy. I like that the things that make me happy will make you happy.”

“I mean the taking care of you stuff was because you’re a hot mess, Dick. Honestly, a good alpha should take care of their omega when they only subsist on cereal and adrenaline.”

“Oh shut up,” Dick leaned in and pressed their lips together. Jason closed his eyes and moaned, pulling Dick into his lap. Dick’s tongue slid against his own and Jason moaned. He was perfect. Jason didn’t care what other people thought. Dick was perfect. Dick pulled away from the kiss and nipped at Jason’s bottom lip. “Mine.”

“Yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun fic to write! I'm glad I got to share some of the lore of heat houses with the world! Thanks to Empires and Pentapoda for running an awesome exchange!!


End file.
